Waiting for a Match Maker
by Demonhuntersandsaltrings
Summary: Kurt and Blaine secretly like each other but the fear of rejection stops them from admitting their feelings for each other. Moving on seems like a hard choice, but seems like the safe way to go. First time writing a fic for this ship, so review! One-Shot Klaine fic.


**Waiting for a Match Maker**

**A/N: Hi guys! First time writing for this ship so I hope you guys would enjoy it. One-Shot**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

"I really don't like that guy." Blaine huffed.

"You mean Dan?" Kurt asked, amused. "What's wrong with him? He seems really nice."

"He's a kiss-up if you ask me!" Blaine rolled his eyes as he looked at Dan from afar.

Dan was talking to another student rather enthusiastically until he turned around and spotted Kurt and Blaine watching him. His smile widened as he saw Kurt and waved at him. Kurt, caught red handed from staring, blushed a beautiful shade of red and waved back.

Blaine jealously glared at him and reached out to grab Kurt's hand, "Let's just go."

Kurt nodded, still flustered, as they walked away in the opposite direction. He really couldn't find a reason on why Blaine hated this guy so much. Sure, he's been slightly more than friendly with Kurt, like trying to carry his books for him, but other than that, he seemed subtle.

"He's trying to be nice with everyone! Especially you!" Blaine grumbled. "Can't you see the blatant flirting he does to you? You better not lead him on either, Kurt."

"Who says I'm leading him on?" Kurt shrugged nonchalantly.

Blaine froze in his tracks and Kurt was yanked back, considering that their hand were still intertwined. Blaine looked up at Kurt with utter disbelief as Kurt gave him an odd look.

"Would that be wrong?" Kurt asked slowly.

"No," Blaine sputtered. "But, but he's only been here for a week! You're not seriously having a crush on him?!"

But when Kurt gave Blaine a small shy smile, Blaine stood even more shocked. "Are you serious? Kurt!" Blaine wined.

"I'm not _**Exactly**_ developing a crush on him," Kurt replied defensively, as he resumed walking, with Blaine trailing behind. "But, if he did ever ask me out, I'm not gonna say no either!"

And in reply to Blaine's bewildered expression "Don't even try to deny that Dan is undeniably gorgeous! Plus he's really nice. _**And **_smart! You don't see anyone else queuing up for me." Kurt muttered.

Blaine shook his head sadly but this motion went non-existent to Kurt as he changed the subject to Mr. Rebelton, their math teacher. Kurt might not know it but Blaine was pretty sure that almost the whole gay community present in Dalton academy would have KILLED to have a date with Kurt. Kurt was by far, one of the most gorgeous boys in all of Dalton! It wasn't like Kurt was trying to be humble; he was just really oblivious to everything. He was charming, snarky, absolutely hilarious, a great friend and just... perfect. Blaine had a huge crush on Kurt, which he was scared to show. Especially when it wasn't just a crush anymore, Blaine Anderson was now madly in love with Kurt Hummel.

"Blaine? Blaine?" Kurt snapped at him.

"Wha?" Blaine exclaimed, waking up from his dazed state.

"Um," Kurt smiled fondly. "You have the keys."

Blaine stared at Kurt, confused? What keys? The keys to Blaine's heart? _**HOW THE HELL DID HE KNOW?**_

"What keys?" Blaine asked slowly.

"The keys to the dorm? Blaine, seriously, is everything all right? You're always in this weird dazed state nowadays." Kurt asked, slightly furrowing his eyebrows in concern.

"Oh right! Yes!" Blaine smiled sheepishly, mentally kicking himself while fumbling for the keys. "I'm fine, I'm fine. Just a lot on my mind."

"Someone special?" Kurt teased as he entered the room and tossed his bag on his desk.

"No..." Blaine trailed off, blushing from ear to ear.

"OOH! Blaine, ya can't lie to me! Who is he? Do I know him? Is it ROBIN?!" Kurt exclaimed, trying to fake interest.

"Robin?" Blaine thought.

Sure, Robin was Blaine's best friend, aside from Kurt, but no way. Robin reminded him of one of those actors from the soap operas Kurt watches. Which meant he was good-looking and well built, but definitely not his type. His type was, well, his type was Kurt.

"Hmm." Blaine grinned, then zipped his mouth and locked it, then threw the key away.

"Fine, don't tell me then." Kurt pouted, "I gotta bath, then go to sleep. You wanna bath first though?"

"Nahh, I just had swimming for sports an hour ago." Blaine smiled pointing towards the bathroom, "You just go ahead."

"Alright then." Kurt smiled as he went to the bathroom and promptly shut the door and locked it with a soft CLICK.

Once Kurt was safely away from Blaine he sighed as he walked up to the sink to wash his face tiredly. Was Blaine jealous that Kurt liked Dan? No, never, that would be utterly ridiculous. It was obvious that Blaine didn't feel the same way about him and if he kept his mind occupied with Dan, who was pretty decent, he would get over Blaine since his pining and longing was unrequited.

Yes, being interested in Dan would take his mind off Blaine. On the plus side, Dan was really nice and a great substitute with the only problem that he wasn't Blaine.

After drying his face, Kurt looked back at the door which was separating himself from the person he truly loved. He would've told Blaine about his feelings already but what they had, it was definitely stronger than friendship, maybe not a relationship but it made him happy enough. And he wasn't going to ruin it even though it would mean that he could be unhappy for a long time.

Blaine sighed and ran his hand through his hair, it was out of the gel that usually tamed his curls since he just swam an hour ago and he didn't bother to gel since he would just be going back to his dorm. Blaine was frustrated, it seemed like Kurt never saw Blaine as anything but a friend even though Blaine tried to make his feeling so blatantly obvious. At first it was endearing then it became plainly annoying!

But Kurt's his best friend and if Kurt didn't feel the same way, then so be it. He'd rather have Kurt in his life some way or another compared to not having him in his life at all.

Blaine stared at the bathroom door thinking of Kurt adoring.

"I'll win Kurt's heart one day," Blaine thought quietly to himself, shaking his head, "But I'll have to wait and let Cupid play match maker."

**REVIEW!**


End file.
